


the warmth of your doorway

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Chubby Thor, Come Eating, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Electricity, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), M/M, POV Alternating, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Rimming, Top Thor (Marvel), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: The war with Jotunheim is over, and it has cost Thor dearly. When a Jotunn prince is paraded before him as a war prize, Thor knows only a king could have such spoils.Loki had very few expectations when he was captured, but the golden king of Asgard looking at him like a feast was one of them. Be beautiful, stay alive.





	1. Parade of Spoils

The relief was enough to choke Thor when heard the announcement. Sif smiled at him proudly, her sword still running with Jotunn blood that would never dry in Asgard, her face scraped and hair half out of her warrior's braids. A battle in the morning and a truce in the evening. How quickly life could change.

“My king, Helbindi accepts the peace you offer. He’s signed the treaty, and the war has now ended!” Sif yelled the last few words, her breath shaking the same way his did. 

The war was over. The war he was born into, the war that killed his father. His mother stood next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Thor looked up and smiled to her. 

He stood and watched the wave that rolled throughout the hall as everyone knelt before him. “Asgard is at peace once again, her sons and daughters can come home. We will no longer suffer our friends and loved ones to be brought back in caskets to be cast out over the falls. You all fought this war for my father, and for me, and I am grateful for every life and every sacrifice. Let us feast to celebrate an end of our kin flooding the halls of Valhalla!”

Cheers rang out through the hall, drowning the memories of when his people wept. Thor smiled as music started and everyone moved to help bring in the tables. Mead was carried in and the food would follow shortly. He took his mother’s hand and lead her down to a table just in front of the throne, sitting beside her as wine and mead were brought to them. The palace kitchens were always at the ready.

Frigga looked happy, but tired. The lines around her eyes had grown deeper since Odin’s death, and Thor himself had changed as well. His body was no longer the carved statue-esque form of his princely days. He’d filled out into something more stocky, softer; he thought he looked almost like a stone mason now. In battle he was as deadly as ever, especially with both of his weapons. Nothing could defeat him when he wielded Mjolnir and Stormbreaker. 

Thor drank his mead and let himself hope that this war would be the last for a very, very long time. 

Fandral smiled and gave a bow as he approached, but Thor waved it off and beckoned him closer. 

“I hate it when you do that, come here, my friend. You have news?” Thor grinned as the first course was brought out, roasted vegetables with herbs and thick stews that had been cooking for days. 

Fandral snagged a piece of roasted potato and winked. “The parade of spoils is about to begin, my king. There isn’t much since you changed the treaty the Allfather had written, but there is still enough that you should find a few things you like.”

Thor nodded and found Sif’s eyes over Fandral’s shoulder. She’d cleaned up well and quickly, her hair loose about her shoulders, her armor changed in favor of her formal uniform. He nodded to her and she signalled the procession to come through. Fandral walked around the table and sat at Thor’s right side, one seat empty between them for Sif, the newest appointed general since Thor had ascended. She joined them once the first gifts were being brought through the doors, gently pressing a kiss to Frigga’s knuckles when she bowed to the queen mother before taking her place next to her king. 

She bit into a roasted carrot and tore at a small game bird, then leaned over as she used to when they were young and in school. “There’s little, but there is something I know you’ll want.”

Thor raised an eyebrow at her amused tone and gave a thoughtful frown. She knew him as well as anyone, so he was excited to see what could have caught her attention in such a way. The first few offerings were fine, but nothing Thor wanted to bother with. He let Sif and Fandral take their pick of daggers and swords, and gave his mother a very beautiful necklace made from jewels found only deep under the surface of Jotunheim. 

Then Thor saw the prize Sif mentioned, and he knew at once why she’d been so amused. Volstagg and Hogun escorted him and his handlers, a Jotunn only Thor’s own height, wearing nothing but a loose white cloth tied about his waist. His skin was deepest blue, his eyes the bloodiest red Thor could remember seeing. Black hair cascaded in wild waves over his shoulders and chest, down almost to his elbows. Gold glinted off of his skin, shackles on his wrists, his ankles, a collar at his throat, and a gag in his mouth. This Jotunn used seiðr and he must have been very skilled indeed to have to be bound in six places. 

The soldiers who held the chains attached to the binds flitted like birds ready to take wing.Their feet never stayed on the ground for more than a moment as they shifted their weight. They wouldn’t look at Thor, nor at the queen mother, or any of the generals surrounding them. It was a stark contrast to the prize they brought in, who looked only at Thor and held his eyes without apprehension. 

Thor stood and looked over the markings winding across the expanse of blue skin, then back to dark eyes. Did the soldiers know they had captured a prince? Surely they would have reported this to Thor, their king, if they'd known they had managed to bind the bastard son of the dead queen of Jotunheim. 

One of the soldier’s cleared his throat, but didn’t look at Thor as he began to speak. “My king, I am Sygund, this is a captured mage from Jotunheim’s armies. We know not of his name, but he is very powerful.”

Thor stood on his seat and leapt over the table, landing directly in front of the prince. With half-lidded red eyes, he tilted his head to offer Thor his neck. He was very tempting, and Thor was only just managing to control his cock as warmth flooded his body. The fact that they didn’t know who they held was laughable.

“Do either of you have plans for him?” Thor asked. 

The prince’s eyes widened, and his nostrils flared as he let out a ragged breath, his head snapped back to place. Panic. He didn’t want to go with them, and if the bruises blooming black on his chest were any indication, Thor could see why. 

The soldiers looked at each other, both of them swallowing harshly. Sygund’s voice was rough as he began speaking again. “My king, this one is unruly. He cannot be touched, lest your skin die of frost, and he fights even the most basic requests.”

Thor narrowed his eyes and reached out, his hand hovering over the Jotunn’s skin. The chill from it was reaching him and he found he liked the way it calmed his fevered heat. His own power always left him too hot in his own body. 

The soldier’s eyes widened as Thor’s hand landed on the bound prince. “My king—” 

But nothing happened. Thor simply rubbed up and down the length of the prince’s arm. “You see, a Jotunn must choose to unleash the power of their blood. As bound as he is, I’m sure it’s the only power available to him. I wonder why he would choose to expend the energy to use it on the two of you.”

Thor looked at them, his hand heavy on the Jotunn, then he reached around and snapped the chains that tied the prince to the soldiers with his fingers. They stared at their hands as the chains fell slack, their faces draining of color.

With a smile, Thor drew the prince close to him until he could whisper where none in the hall would hear. “They don’t know your name, but I do, Loki-prince Farbautison.” 

Loki inhaled sharply, then turned his head, eyes narrowed as he regarded Thor. He couldn’t speak around the gag, and with the bindings on his limbs and throat he wouldn’t be able to use his magic to speak to Thor’s mind. 

Thor grabbed Loki’s shoulders and whispered to him again. “Only a king can have a prince as a prize, don’t you agree?”

Loki hummed around the gag and nodded, pliant as Thor moved him around the table. A stool was brought out for him to sit just behind Thor, who quickly filled a plate and put it in his hands. Chains still connected the manacles on his wrists together, but he would have enough slack to eat. Thor couldn’t very well release him here, in front of everyone, but he could begin to show him the courtesy fit for his station. 

The parade continued as the soldiers were escorted out, and Frigga took time to look over the next few offerings while Thor worked to remove Loki’s gag. He snapped the lock in the back, then gently zapped the hinges to force it open. 

Before removing it, he leaned in to whisper again. “I imagine you’re a clever prince with good survival instincts, so why don’t we let your name be our secret for now?”

Thor smiled and pulled the gag off. There was spit coating the bit inside that had subdued Loki’s tongue. He would be able to weave some magic now, if he wished, but Thor was sure he wasn’t fool enough to try something here. Not next to Frigga, at least. She was as skilled a seiðrmaster as any, her power becoming legend during the war, along with Thor’s own. 

Loki groaned as he opened his mouth, then closed it. He worked the stiffness out of his jaw and then met Thor’s eyes again. 

With a small, playful smile, he lifted a piece of roasted sweet potato to his lips and began eating the food Thor gave him. They had an understanding, then. 

The rest of the procession wasn’t nearly as interesting, but there was a chest of jewels and gold chains that had Thor looking at Loki to find the prince eying it carefully. Thor smiled and confiscated the chest for his own. 

As part of their treaty Thor had removed the provision about Jotunheim giving up any more treasures or riches, and instead settled for claiming all property already within Asgard’s hands. Helbindi was a more reasonable man than his father had been, Thor’s own age, raised in a war neither held loyalty to, not above loyalty and love for their people. Thor held hope that he and Helbindi could become allies and that when Jotunheim was rebuilt she could rise again to be a glittering jewel among the Nine. 

Having Helbindi’s half-brother sitting behind him was a good place to start, he thought. 

 

Loki actually liked the food, which was surprising. Maybe it was simply because it was different, or because it was the first thing he’d eaten in over a week. Either way, he passed his plate back to Thor several times during each course, pleased to have the king of Asgard, ruler of the Nine Realms, picking out his food and serving him. Looks passed over them, but none were dumb or bold enough to say anything to Thor. 

The bruises on his chest were still aching, and his shoulder would have to be healed with real magic for his left arm to be of any good use. He wondered about this king he’d been captured for. Helbindi surrendered to him, which said enough as it was, but there was more to him than simply being Odinson. 

Some kings became such because they were born to the right people. It seemed Thor was a king because he chose to ascend. His people regarded him with love and Loki had heard enough talk of him to last for centuries. King barely twenty years and he ended a war that had raged for thousands. 

He also seemed to have a very pointed interest in Loki, which was useful. That could earn Loki a decent amount of power if he so wished, and of course he did. 

Becoming a prisoner of war wasn’t his first plan, not even his fourth or fifth. However, he’d made it possible for Thor to sink Stormbreaker into Laufey’s skull. Helbindi could be reasoned with, but Loki wasn’t simple. He had no illusions that his brother would be inclined to just overlook regicide. Never mind that it was Helbindi’s father Loki helped kill. Maybe no one knew yet, and maybe they never would, but if anyone thought to look closer at the doors to the palace then Loki would have been fucked. Far easier to get himself captured and look pretty when he was paraded before the king. A king rumored to have an affinity for lithe men with pretty mouths. Thor was also said to like his women muscular and thick, and Loki was a good enough shape shifter to manage it, but if he could use his true form then why not? 

Besides, the whispers that would burn through this land at hearing the way an Aesir king sunk his cock into a Jotunn witch would be too good not to stir up. 

The feast went for hours and hours, and Loki was glad to just listen. Thor was keenly aware of his presence, but seemed not to pay any mind to keeping secrets regardless. Reckless or confident, either way it was a good trait for Loki, easy to exploit. 

“Are all the troops out of Jotunheim?” Thor asked his general. 

She was a cunning woman. Loki had met her in his homeland when she slaughtered four of his kin with one swing of her sword. An impressive warrior.

Sif, if he recalled, spared him a look then focused on her king. “They are. We pulled the last out nearly an hour ago.”

Loki ate pieces of candied fruit and kept his eyes firmly fixed on the king's shoulders as he listened. Thor looked like a brute. He was a giant among his people, wide and thick like any other great beast. There were plenty of tales of his prowess as a warrior and a lover, so Loki wasn't too put out at having to potentially go from prince to consort if tonight went in his favor. 

Power was power was power. 

Thor reached for Loki’s plate when it was empty and then handed over his own chalice filled with mead. The king's cup was no small gesture, and Loki gave his best demure smile and sipped at the honey drink. 

The queen mother raised her eyebrow but said nothing to her son. Loki knew she would be tougher to impress, but he had no doubt of his own abilities. 

Loki spared another passing thought to his brother, wondering which king it would be best to serve. Surely he'd know by the end of the night. 

 

After the feast Thor took Loki to his chambers and released his hands from the chains binding them together. He noticed quickly that Loki only rolled one shoulder, his right. Loki's left arm hung limp at his side. It was damaged badly, but there was no obvious wound Thor could see. The truth of it would come out somehow. Princes didn't let slights pass easily, and Thor knew Loki to be a proud prince.

Thor had heard plenty of Loki's reputation. God of lies and mischief, a sorcerer unrivaled. What he hadn't heard was how beautiful the young prince was. Probably for the best. When he was younger Thor probably would have wanted to steal Loki away. That would have made the war worse, surely, but back when his sister was alive she  would have rejoiced.

Thor did and didn't miss Hela. She was fiercely protective, the best warrior he'd ever witnessed, Asgard’s best weapon. But she'd been greedy in the end. Going after Surtur and getting slaughtered like an animal so far from home was evidence of that. Her body lay in the catacombs in dessicated pieces, and the crown Surtur wore lay in the vault. Thor had felt such joy from bringing him down. 

Hela wouldn't have let the war end if she was living, he knew that. She also would have taken Loki and he wouldn't have been able to stop her, the rightful heir. Better to be dead and remembered fondly. 

Thor undressed slowly and let his eyes wander over to where Loki sat perched on a window sill, staring off toward the rainbow bridge. “When was the last time you bathed?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “Is my odor offensive, your Majesty?”

Thor shook his head and frowned as he shrugged. “No, but I'd like you to join me.”

A smile pulled at Loki's lips, the curl of them wicked. “Water hot enough to please you would burn me, king.”

Fully naked, Thor stepped to the door of his bathing chamber and waited for Loki to join him. Only a few breaths passed before the prince was beside him. He led Loki inside and directed him to a raised bath. 

“This one should be cold enough for you.” Thor looked Loki over in the low light, another frown pulling at his lips from the bruises. 

Loki dipped his fingers into the water and hummed. “It's bordering on tepid, but it will do.”

Thor couldn't help his chuckle. A true prince even in captivity. He let his gaze linger on Loki's chest. “How much magic would you need to heal?”

Loki didn't move as he watched Thor, his eyes darting all over to read Thor's face. After a moment he licked his lips and tilted his head. “If you take this collar off I should be able to access enough of my magic to heal the bruises.”

“And the shoulder you're favoring?” Thor asked.

Loki smiled wide. “The stories do you little justice. Are you sure you want to allow me that much freedom?”

Thor hummed his affirmation. “I'd like to fuck you, and I don't want to aggravate existing wounds.”

He was watched again for a moment, then Loki lifted one delicate foot, hooking it around Thor’s leg to rub his calf. “The ankle cuffs would be the ones to remove. They are what keep me from accessing the magic rooted in your home.”

Thor nodded and reached forward to Loki’s neck. The collar came off easily, breaking into multiple sections that clattered on the floor as Thor let them fall. He knelt at Loki's feet and smiled at the small intake of breath. For show, probably, but Thor enjoyed it all the same. There were burns covering Loki’s feet and legs that extended almost up to his knees. He touched them with gentle fingers and ground his teeth.

Loki cleared his throat and Thor came back to himself and removed the cuffs. He stood once they were off and went to his own bath without waiting to watch Loki undress. The sunken basin so big that it could count as a pool, enough room in it to bathe a dozen warriors. Steam curled off of the water’s surface and Thor sighed as the heat wrapped around him. From the other side of the room he heard splashing and turned to see Loki slip from sight under the water of the other bath. It was the pool Thor used after a tough workout, when he needed to cool his aching body. 

In truth it wasn't wise to let Loki be so free so quickly but Thor was a curious man, not a patient one. A sorcerer of Loki's skill wasn't just captured and collared by common soldiers. He didn't remain anonymous and unnamed without intent. 

There was also still the matter of just how Thor had managed to make it into the ice palace to begin with. For several thousand years the palace doors remained closed to all. Even Hela herself. Yet Thor broke right through them with Stormbreaker. The only way it could've happened was if someone who knew the palace's defenses and magic let it happen. It certainly wouldn't have been Helbindi and Byleistr was long dead. 

That left Loki. 

Perhaps it was a long game. Maybe Loki was a spy. Or maybe Loki loved his mother as Thor loved his own, and could not let a king live who had killed her.

Water splashed again and Thor turned to see a dripping, naked Loki walking toward his bath. He made no pretense against the path of his gaze, openly admiring Loki's body. “Thought you said this water would burn you.”

Loki smiled and dipped a toe into the water, the whole great pool chilled in an instant. Thor inhaled sharply and called the power in his blood to warm him. He didn't fight on Jotunheim for a thousand years to be put off by a cold bath.

He kept his head high as Loki walked toward him. His blue skin dripped, water following the paths of his markings. They told a history that Thor couldn't read but wanted to learn anyway. Every bruise and burn was healed, shoulders even and squared. Loki's hair clung to his skin, the whole black length of it shining beautifully even when wet. Thor didn't bother controlling his lust now that they were alone. His cock swelled as blood rushed down and filled him with warmth. 

Loki reached out and touched his chest, then his stomach. “You look different than your portraits.”

Thor laughed through his nose. “Are you saying I got fat when I became king?” 

A small chuckle parted Loki's lips. “Well, that is what kings do. Though I wouldn't call you fat quite yet. You'd need to lose the muscle under your softness.”

“So I'm not fat, I'm soft?” Thor asked, lips quirked in a grin.

Loki squeezed and pinched at his skin, taking a decent handful while biting his lower lip. Thor smiled. The prince liked his softness, clearly. He grabbed Loki's hand in his own and guided it toward his cock, only to have Loki yank his hand back like Thor’s touch burned.

“I'm not a whore!” Loki spat.

Thor lifted his hands from the water in surrender. “Of course not. I meant no offense in my desire for your touch, Loki.”

Loki narrowed his eyes but moved closer until he crowded Thor. Their chests touched and Thor's cock rubbed against Loki's hip. The water went even colder but Thor kept himself warm against it.

“I am not a trophy. I am a prince. You will not touch me without my consent.” Loki's voice was sharp enough to cut.

Thor frowned and his eyebrows drew together. “Of course. I'd never rape you.”

Loki's jaw bulged as he ground his teeth and sneered at Thor. “Can you say the same of your soldiers?” 

Thor's vision went white and he heard the tile in the room crack as lightning struck it. Loki recoiled and gaped at the spot behind them that now reeked of ozone. He looked back to Thor and swallowed, his eyes wide and hands curling into fists. 

Thor let the storm rise higher and higher inside him. “Who?”

Loki's entire body sagged and he sighed. “The men who brought me to your table tortured me to try and get my name. They cut my left arm off then had a healer shove it back on with no regard for function or pain. They starved me, I actually hadn't eaten in over a week before tonight. But the reason they couldn't touch me without their flesh being bitten is because a group of five of them tried to hold me down and take my name from me with their cocks.”

Thunder shook the skies outside, Thor felt his rage clawing at his throat with every word Loki spoke. Such barbarism was common when Hela was alive but Thor had ordered a stop to the cruel treatment of prisoners. Not to mention that Loki was a prince and no prince should have been subjected to torture and violation. 

Thor held his hand out for Loki to take, glad when the offer was accepted. He pulled Loki close to him in the bath and leaned in until their foreheads almost touched. 

“Do you know the names and ranks of all five?” Thor asked.

Loki nodded, but did not speak.

“Good. I assume you have a spell to make yourself unseen.” Thor said, gripping Loki's hand in his own with gentle force.

Loki returned the grip. “I do.”

Thor gave a gentle smile. “You will remain seen to me.”

A matching smile curled Loki's lips. “I can do that.”

“Then follow me.” Thor pulled Loki out of the bath and into his chambers. “You will give me their names, and we will have a talk with these soldiers.” 

Loki looked at Thor through damp eyelashes, red eyes bright. He was dangerous, no doubt, but so was Thor. With luck they were the same kind of dangerous. Loki could be a good friend to have.


	2. Power

Thor's idea of talking was exactly what Loki had hoped. Five men were chained to the ceiling of an ancient dungeon cell in a level beneath even the basement of the palace. The cell had an open view of the catacombs below, where Hela and the Allfather lay resting with other warriors of old. Loki could only pay the barest attention to it, because truly the sight inside the cell was much better.

Loki watched from the entrance as Thor stood in the center of the cell and sank his fist into the gut of the highest ranking in the group. Strung from the highest point of the cell’s ceiling was the officer who'd taken Loki's arm and the same who'd tried to rape him. A pathetic man whose name Loki never wanted to repeat again. Bones cracked and blood poured from his worthless mouth. At this point all of them had felt Thor's anger, their king wandering between them without any discernible pattern to torture and beat them as he pleased. The officer was Thor’s favored target and Loki was glad for it.

Thor's skin was coated in viscera from his shoulders down to his bare feet. The only clothing he wore were the first pair of trousers he could find back in his room. He'd taken off his tunic, the garment discarded carelessly once the entire front was stained. Thor was quite striking like this with his entire being focused down to just rage and fury.

“Who remembers when I gave the order the not to torture prisoners?” Thor shouted. “You should all remember well because I gave the order no less than twenty times!”

The soldiers trembled and whimpered before their king, twisting against the chains keeping them bound. No escape, no mercy. They knew that.

Thor grabbed a knife from a rack on a nearby wall and headed right for the officer. Loki could smell the fresh fear rolling off of him. They'd all been terrified as they were dragged down by their fellow soldiers, caught while trying to flee the kingdom. It only got worse once they were chained up and Thor came into view.

The knife made ribbons of the officer’s trousers, his lower half bared in a handful of precise slices. Perhaps the dungeon was cold to the Aesir, Loki mused to himself as he looked upon the pitiful thing that man called a cock.

“And you,” Thor began, “do you know the punishment for even attempting rape since I've become king?”

The officer whimpered and nodded, tears streaking through the blood on his battered and swollen face. It seemed a miracle tears could escape the left eye since the socket was broken and the flesh had swollen tightly shut. Thor laughed, cruel and sharp.

“See, I don't believe you. If you know you're to be castrated for such a vile crime, why commit it? Why try? Do you enjoy disobeying your king?” Thor spoke with an even, low tone, all warmth and mirth replaced by something as cold as Loki's own blood.

“No, no, Majesty, mercy! Mercy please!” The words were slurred from pain and blood. Sobs wracked the broken body hanging from the ceiling, and Loki felt more repulsed with each passing second that such a creature had ever laid a hand to his skin.

Thor grabbed the officer’s cock and balls in one hand and pulled them hard to give the knife room. “What mercy?”

The knife was just about to pierce flesh when Loki got an idea.

“King?” Loki dropped his cloaking spell.

At once the prisoners were staring. They hadn’t expected Thor to allow him to witness their productive little chat. All of them were gaping with their bloody mouths and broken jaws. They had lacked teeth in a sense before, but Thor had made it much more literal.

Thor released the officer’s still-attached genitals and turned to face Loki. “Surely you won't beg for mercy for him?”

Loki laughed and walked over to stand at Thor's side. “No, of course not, but I hoped I could ask his Majesty for a personal favor.”

Thor raised an eyebrow, then grinned. He said nothing, simply walked back to the racks to put the knife away.

The prisoner stared at him, then looked to Thor. “Your Majesty he's bewitched you! The Jotunn mage has you under a spell!”

Loki pressed two fingers to the officer’s chest and froze a patch of skin the size of his fist down to the bone. It turned black and cracked open but did not bleed. The scream it earned put a lightness in Loki's chest. He could get back each ounce of pain suffered.

“Do you think your king is weak?” Loki lifted his wrists so the cuffs could be seen. “I'm still bound, you coward. This is no spell, these are consequences of your own making.”

Loki grabbed the officer's genitals and squeezed hard, delighting in the pained whimpers it earned. Thor was standing behind him, close enough that Loki could feel the warmth radiating from him.

Time was still for a moment as Loki held the future of a bloodline in his hand. “Majesty, is this all I'm permitted to take?”

Thor hummed and did a slow lap of the cell, looking each soldier in the eye before turning his gaze to Loki. “Well, I don't imagine they'll need all of their fingers, or even most. These aren’t my citizens anymore, take what you feel you’re owed.”

Loki knew his smile had to be manic as he let frost flood his hand. The man in his grip screamed so loud Loki's ears rang with it. Frozen flesh snapped neatly away from the officer’s body before shattering into shards on the floor.

Footsteps approached the cell but Thor gave no indication for him to stop. Loki took seven of ten fingers, half a nose, and an ear before moving on to the next prisoner.

What a king to have, one that would allow him this justice. To take it with his own hands.

 

Sif raised an eyebrow when she looked into the cell behind him. “Is it wise to grant him so much freedom? And, forgive me, is he wearing your bathrobe?

Thor watched Loki finish the officer before removing the manhood from the second soldier. He barely suppressed his smile. Sometimes he was reminded acutely that Hela had been his flesh and blood.

“He's still partially bound. With his hands tied he can’t weave complex spells. I think. Either way, there's no spell he can do that would affect me greatly. I’m sure he won’t forget that he's in the heart of Asgard. I believe he likes living. And yes he is wearing my bathrobe, I haven't had a chance to get him proper clothing yet. Don't give me a look, I can feel you giving me one.” Thor turned back to Sif as he finished speaking. “Did you know?”

Sif glared at him, contempt written in her face few dared show him. “Do you think they'd be alive if I knew?”

Thor's eyes widened. “What? No, no, not that. I mean about my prize there, who he is. I assume you knew, that's why you said I'd like him.”

Sif calmed and looked at Loki as he worked to remove what were surely non-vital appendages. Thor didn't care either way.

She nodded, her voice quiet. “They were trying to hide him so they wouldn't have to parade him before you. Seemed that they hadn't been able to get him to a healer to hide the torture. Honestly, what idiots can't read the marks of royal blood?”

Thor hummed his agreement. “There's the other issue, aside from not knowing who he was.”

“That others knew about the torture and did nothing.” Sif said, eyes unflinching against the sick crack of frostbitten flesh being pulled away from a screaming body. “What would you have me do, Thor?”

“Work with the Valkyrie captain, Brünnhilde, and find every soldier, healer, and all else who let torture go unpunished. Kill any rapists, the rest you can maim and throw off the side of the rainbow bridge.” Thor turned back to see Loki ripping the tongue out of the mouth of the fifth soldier, Sygund, wiping spit from his own face. A just punishment, then.

Sif nodded at her orders and took her leave swiftly. Once Sif had gone Loki walked out of the cell almost as clean as he'd walked in and gave Thor a loose smile. The robe was falling off of one shoulder, red silk slipping away in a tease. He seemed rather relaxed and Thor was glad to see him at ease.

Inside the cell the prisoners were all unmanned, their flesh sure to be bleeding as soon as the exposed wounds thawed. All were missing bits of their faces, and many of their fingers had been taken. Thor had no doubt they'd caused offense enough to earn their fate.

Loki laid a clean hand to Thor's blood-streaked chest. “I've finished.”

Thor smiled and held Loki's gaze. “Someone can fetch them in the morning. Right now I need another bath.”

Loki’s eyes raked over his form, looking at the gore clinging to him, the blood dried and flaking and the soft tissues that had crusted. Thor knew he looked more executioner than king at the moment.

“Should I remain unseen as we return?” Loki asked.

Thor considered it for a moment, then shook his head. “There's no harm in it if you desire to be seen. I doubt any will question me.”

Loki smirked and remained quiet a moment, then removed his hand from Thor's chest. “After you, Majesty.”

Eyes and whispers followed them as they made their way back to Thor's rooms. It was easy for him to ignore, but he did wonder how Loki felt. He meant to ask Loki about the palace doors in Jotunheim, about how they were so easily broken in, but he didn't know if he could trust Loki.

Few things were more dangerous than men who were clever and patient at once.

Once they reached his chambers Thor stepped out of his trousers in the hall, not content to stain his carpets if any of the blood was still wet. A servant dutifully picked up the soiled garment without a word, and he and Loki stepped back beyond the threshold of his private apartments.

Loki followed him to the bath, but didn't undress or join him. The extent of his own cleansing was to quickly wipe his face and the hand he’d laid to Thor’s chest and nothing more. When Thor saw the water quickly becoming discolored he could understand why.

“Thank you.” Loki's voice was so quiet it was barely heard.

He sat away from the edge of the pool, the robe was hanging off of his body, barely keeping him decent. Those red eyes held Thor's and it was difficult for him not to feel a pull in his blood.

“It was duty. What they did was wrong, they deserved their punishment.” Thor replied just before sinking under the water, sitting on the bottom of the bath for a moment as he scrubbed his hair and body with his hands.

When he resurfaced Loki was still watching him, a gentle curve to his lips. “Even if it was duty, I wanted to express gratitude.”

At his words the robe fell from him, his skin exposed in a slow slide of silk. Thor swallowed roughly, his earlier desire was refound as his cock thickened. He looked into Loki's eyes and saw a smile in them.

Thor began making his way to the edge where Loki sat, the gore and sweat of his duty flowing out the drains in the walls of the bath. Clean water moved in ripples around him as the walked.

He squared his shoulders when he reached the edge in front of Loki, his eyes drawn down to the dark patch of curls at the base of Loki’s cock. “I thought you didn't want me touching you.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “That wasn't what I said. I said you won't touch me without my permission.”

Thor let an easy smile lift his lips. “Ah, that’s right. It’s a unique position you’re in, as well. You actually could stop me.”

Loki smiled right back. “Unless you wanted me to break your cock off like I did with the trash in the dungeons.”

A laugh shook Thor’s stomach, warmth filling him. “You'll never have to threaten me. I have no desire to take someone who doesn't want me.”

“You are a gracious king, indeed.” Loki purred. “Do you desire me, Thor?”

Thor liked hearing Loki say his name, he needed to inspire more of that. “Yes.”

Loki laid down on the tile and stretched, his body long and his back arching. Wicked bastard. “Because I'm beautiful?”

Thor licked his lips and let his eyes trace the markings that wound up Loki's thighs. “Exceedingly.”

Loki rolled onto his side and propped his head up on one hand. Spoiled. “Why else?”

Thor leaned over the edge and rested his weight against his forearms. It was a delicious display Loki was giving. If Thor hadn't already eaten it would have made him hungry at the same time it made his cock throb. Right now his mouth watered for no other reason but the need to taste Loki's skin.

Their eyes met, heat racing up Thor's spine from it. He let his curiosity win out. “Well, I would like to show my own gratitude to the one who made it possible for me to kill Laufey.”

Loki's eyes went wide and in an instant his hand was around Thor's throat. Thor could die this way. Easily, even. The effort Loki would need to freeze his neck solid and take his head would be trivial.

Thor smiled and didn't move. “You forget, young prince, I have more than eight centuries on you, and I was fighting the war since boyhood. Those doors don't open unless someone opens them.”

Loki's fingers tightened. “How much will my brother pay you for my return?”

“I have no idea and no care to find out. I didn't even know you were captured before the feast.” Thor spoke through the grip and found his erection hadn't flagged at all, but seemed more interested in the fact that Loki could murder him.

Loki was a giant in blood and strength, his hand on Thor was a vice that wouldn't be broken until it was released. Were other parts of his body so unyielding? Thor intended to know.

After a moment of searching, of Thor allowing Loki’s leashed magic to invade very shallow areas of his mind, Loki eased his grip but didn't yet release it.

“So Helbindi hasn't contacted you?” Loki's voice was a whisper, like saying his half-brother's name would draw the giant king’s attention to them.

Thor would have shaken his head if he could move. “No, I don't think he'll connect the dots, and even if he does then what can he do? He can't very well come in here and drag you back to Jotunheim.”

“You intend to keep me?” Loki asked.

Thor laughed, voice hoarse from the pressure against his throat. “I imagine you could only be kept somewhere you meant to stay.”

Loki released him, fingers sliding up until he was cupping Thor's jaw. He leaned in so their foreheads touched.

“What benefit do I get for staying with you?” Loki asked, his voice turned to satin. He was viper venom wrapped in charm and Thor was desperately trying not to let himself be taken in.

It wasn’t working.

Thor tilted his face up and brushed a kiss across Loki's lips. “What benefit would you seek, prince?”

Loki hummed and let himself be kissed again. “You would answer a question with a question?”

Thor laughed quietly. “Well, you just did. Besides, I can't make open promises. I don't know if I can trust you, I'm sure you feel the same for me.”

Loki slid his hand around to tangle in Thor's wet hair. “I suppose I could be kept until I know. But I am a prince and I will be treated as one.”

A low hum sounded in Thor's chest. “Of course. Tell me what you need to make your stay comfortable and I'll see to it.”

“No one can know I'm here. Not until I'm certain Helbindi won't try and have me killed. I want the chest you took from the spoils, as well, seeing as it's my property to begin with. I'll also need clothing. I can't go around in your robes all day.” Loki massaged his scalp in a way that was relaxing and distracting.

The ache in Thor's throat eased, healed with a faint touch of cold magic. He sighed and let himself enjoy Loki's gentle touches.

“That can all be arranged. Will you want your own room?” Thor asked, though he didn't know how well he would accept a yes.

Loki hummed and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Not unless they're better than yours.”

Thor laughed. “There are no rooms in this palace better than mine.”

“Well then I suppose I'll be staying here.” Loki said with a heaving sigh.

“Oh, what a hardship for you.” Thor took another kiss, each leaving him hungrier and less patient than the last.

Loki made a soft noise of assent. “I'm very adept at surviving, I think I'll manage. Can you?”

Thor pulled away and climbed up the steps of the bath. He was dripping, and his cock stood straight out from his hips, the head peeking out from his foreskin. “I suppose that depends on you, fair prince.”

Loki licked his lips as he looked at Thor's body, clean and willing, his desire obvious. Slowly Loki stood, then grabbed a towel and handed it to Thor. “Dry off, I will not sleep in a wet bed.”

Thor took the towel with a grin. “You'd give orders to a king?”

Loki stepped in close, his head high and proud. “If that king wants to sink himself into my body and fill me, then yes. And I think this king very much does.”

“Be careful, Loki, I think I'm starting to like you.” Thor dragged the towel over his body, then brought it his hair.

Loki grabbed his cock and made him gasp. “I rather think you already started, Thor.”

The soft grip of Loki's hand was gone as quickly as it came, and Thor could only watch the gentle bounce of the prince’s soft ass walking away from him. Once his hair was dry, or at least dry enough, Thor discarded the towel and followed Loki into the bedroom.

 

Loki would have to be careful, more so than he previously realized. Thor knew he was the one who let the palace security fail just enough for Stormbreaker to overwhelm the warding network. But, if he was lucky, then Thor might have only known because he was the weapon's master and knew what it was capable of. Still, Loki couldn't take a chance on the hope that his brother was simply blind or stupid. He was Laufeyson, and Loki learned when he was a boy not to underestimate his mother’s husband.

Thor joined him after a few moments, no longer dripping. Loki let thoughts of dead kings fall from his mind and stretched again to display himself. His own cock was starting to fill, laying half-hard in the crease of his hip.

The mattress shifted under Thor's weight as he crawled up until he was looming over Loki. His hair was still too wet, so Loki waved a finger and dried it, then put it in a braid with another quick flick.

Thor squinted at him, the corner of his mouth turning up. “If you can do that, why did I have to towel off?”

Loki pretended to consider the question, eyes and fingers both roaming over the curve of Thor's shoulder. “Because I asked you to.”

A growl shook the air between them and Loki could only laugh for a second before Thor was kissing him. Immediately he felt Thor's tongue at his lips and opened his mouth. Loki could understand what people meant when they spoke of hunger in a kiss. Thor sucked his tongue and lips, tasting every part that could be reached. He felt like Thor both wanted to consume him and crawl into his skin until neither knew what it was to be apart.

Heat was rolling off of Thor's skin in waves, a living sun in Aesir skin. Thor pressed their hips together and instead of grinding back Loki let his legs fall wide open. He felt Thor's tongue hesitate against his own and laughed into Thor's mouth.

The kiss broke and Thor stared down at him, eyes dark and lips swollen. Loki knew he had to look just as wild. Thor bent down and pressed a kiss to his chest, tongue dragging along the edge of one of Loki's markings. He licked the winding paths across Loki's chest and sucked each of his nipples until the pleasure bordered on pain.

There was such delicious obscenity in Thor licking his markings. A foreign king who slaughtered thousands of his kin, who brutally split the skull of the giant king, was now laying his tongue over the paths of Loki's bloodline. Tasting the history of Loki’s people written onto him. If Laufey could see it Loki would be dead, prince or no. But he wasn't. He wasn't dead. He escaped and got away with bringing an end to the war, and Thor knew who it was who made that possible.

“Stop thinking.” Thor's voice came as a rumble from his navel.

Loki smiled and rubbed Thor's side with his foot. “Do you want to know what I was thinking?”

Thor pressed a kiss into his hip and looked up at him. “Yes.”

“I was thinking it would feel so nice to have your tongue inside me.” Loki tilted his hips as he spoke, grinding his cock against Thor's shoulder.

There was viciousness in the smile Thor gave him. A king seeking conquest. Who was Loki to stand in the way?

Thor slid down and lay a bit sideways to keep his feet from dangling off the bed. It granted Loki full view of that proud, leaking cock that he wanted more and more to have inside him. Loki smiled when his legs were taken over Thor's broad shoulders.

“Careful king, I could snap your neck like this.” Loki squeezed Thor's head with his thighs to demonstrate.

Thor laughed and licked at the seam of his balls, making Loki's breath catch. “But you won't.”

“Maybe.” Loki teased, then he felt Thor's tongue in his entrance and moaned. “Oh, keep doing that and you'll be safe.”

Thor chuckled and did as asked. He wrapped a hand around Loki's dick and stroked him with a loose grip. Each swipe of Thor's tongue made him relax more and more, delicious heat begging to be inside while yet more enveloped him.

Moans were pressed into his skin and he responded in kind, not caring about his volume. After all, it wasn't any secret why Thor took him.

Loki reached down and grabbed Thor's braid to drag him closer, grinding on his tongue to get more. The braid was long enough that Loki could wrap it fully around his hand and there was still slack. The pressure of Thor’s tongue was good but not nearly enough.

“More. Give me more.” Loki’s voice was just breath, his skin alight and body writhing.

He let his eyes slip shut and wished he could save an image of this moment, to see Thor forever on his belly with his tongue shoved so deep. A mighty king serving so beautifully.

Thor moaned and pressed closer when Loki spoke, and in his hand sparks jumped. Loki shouted when he felt them and his eyes flew open to see the light dancing over his skin. Bright, pure white against his deep blue. It was such a soft touch of lightning that it actually tickled, overwhelming him. His stomach trembled and his legs tensed. It was impossible to hold himself back and he didn't focus on how damn smug Thor would be because it felt so good Thor would actually deserve his pride.

Loki keened and sobbed, breath held as the pressure built. His body wound tighter and tighter, back drawn like bowstring as his body clenched on Thor's tongue. A spark snapped against the head of his cock and that was it, even a god couldn't hold on.

He screamed as he came, legs spreading so wide that he knew he looked every bit the whore he swore he wasn't. Before a single drop of his release could hit his skin Thor had moved quick as the lightning he wielded and was sucking the head of Loki’s cock.

Loki sobbed at the sensation and forced himself to speak. “Don't swallow.”

Thor made a noise around him, short and annoyed, but Loki looked down and sure enough, Thor wasn't swallowing.

Loki released Thor's braid and switched to stroking the side of his face, thumbing at the tight seal of Thor’s lips around him. He'd never felt skin so hot before this, it was a wonder Thor didn't cause him to blister. His cock softened between Thor's lips until it slipped free.

Loki beckoned Thor with a finger hooked under his chin. “Come up here.”

Thor climbed up his body, an eyebrow raised in question. He went easily when Loki pulled him down to his elbows.

“It's mine, give it back.” Loki drew Thor into a kiss, moaning when he was fed his own cum.

Thor groaned and gave in to every lick and bite as Loki sucked the taste of himself out of Thor's mouth. The kiss changed once Loki couldn't taste himself anymore. He wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and relaxed beneath the great king. There was no rush or urgency, despite the heavy weight of Thor's cock between them. They kissed slow and lazy, easy swipes of tongue and passing breaths. Loki could almost hear his own heartbeat in the quiet that settled in their shared space.

He never expected to feel small in Asgard, but Thor was wide and all-encompassing. Softness surrounded him. Loki groped at it shamlessly, feeling the layers of ease and luxury that marked a ruler.

Then Thor broke the kiss with a wet grin. “Why couldn't I swallow you?”

Loki smiled and dug his fingers into Thor’s sides, taking handfuls of golden skin. “Well, it's a very powerful spell ingredient. Who knows what magic you might try on me.”

“You know I don't work magic.” Thor said, pressing a quick kiss to Loki's chin. “Does this mean I can't finish inside you?”

Loki hummed and let his hands wander up to rub Thor's shoulders, the skin still chilled from his legs. “You can fill me as much as you want.”

“Oh? And what of the magic you'd work on me?” Thor asked, eyes glinting and lips curved.

“I won't work any magic you won't enjoy, I promise.” Loki squeezed Thor between his legs and drew their bodies closer. “But if you don't hurry up and get inside me I might change my mind.”

Thor chuckled and grabbed a small jar off of his bedside table. “Oh, Norns forbid.”

Loki didn't bother with his prep spell, he wanted to see how much Thor would give. Certainly he'd heard stories when he disguised himself in Aesir skin. Crooning and pining, jealousy and admiration. Any Thor took to bed were all too eager to recount the tale. The problem seemed that Thor didn't take anyone to bed twice.

That wouldn't stand now. There was nothing to leverage from one stolen night. If Loki was good enough, and he always was, then Thor wouldn't have need for any other lovers. He would be the king's sole consort. The official consort. Loki could take that power and more.

Thor kissed him again and slid two fingers into his wet hole with no resistance, Loki's body so willing it could be called eager. He moaned from his chest and smiled against Thor's lips. It seemed Thor's patience was pretense because a third finger was added as soon as Thor could stretch the first two apart. There was no play or tease, just the intent to open him and quickly. Loki was fine with that this time, but he did badly want to push Thor into teasing him until he cried. He knew how tempting he could be when his eyes were wet.

Maybe Thor's power could be provoked to manifest uncontrolled if Loki moaned just right.

The tip of Thor's pinkie slid into him and he let out a soft whine, then Thor pulled his fingers free. Loki watched as Thor rose to his knees and slicked himself. He was gifted an almost fond smile when he went to his elbows to get a better view. Big, warm hands gripped his hips and held him still as Thor's cock slid inside. As soon as the head popped in Loki forgot how to breathe. Thor’s fingers weren’t thick enough. There was so much and the bastard knew it, grinning like a wolf as he pushed in.

“Too much?” Thor asked, though he had the decency to sound stained.

Loki tried for a laugh, but his voice broke on a moan. “Hardly.”

Thor’s smile went wider and he snapped his hips forward to bury the last half of his cock in one smooth push. Loki cried out and dropped onto his back, hands scrabbling at Thor's thick forearms. Dignity be damned for a moment, because Thor was so fucking big and Loki had never felt so full.

He caught Thor's eyes, pleased to see the smug bastard panting because there was no way it was from exertion, he wasn't tired yet. Loki was just that beautiful and he loved seeing it affect Thor so deeply.

“You might just be worthy of me, Thor.” Loki said with a smile.

Electricity sparked from Thor's eyes and Loki laughed, his body clenching the thick length inside him as he did.

“You like hearing that, do you?” Loki teased.

Thor answered with a jerky nod, the muscle of his jaw ticking before he rolled his hips and gave Loki a shallow thrust.

“Would you like to hear more?” Loki kept his grip tight on Thor's forearms, happy to feel the strength of them holding him in place.

A broken laugh shook Thor's shoulders. He pulled out and slid back then, a rhythm forming quickly that left each thrust harder than the last. “May as well, you seem bent on driving me mad.”

Loki let his grin turn wicked. A god of lies could still wield truth like a sharpened blade. If Thor wanted to be driven mad, Loki could gladly do just that.

“I watched you kill Laufey and wove a protective spell to hide you.” Loki dug his nails into Thor's arms when the thrusts stopped, Thor staring down at him with wide eyes. “I didn't tell you to quit.”

Thor growled and more sparks flew from his eyes, electricity rolling over his fingers to tickle Loki's skin in contrast to the bruising grip Thor had on him.

Any effort at control was gone, Thor using his full power to fuck Loki. Each time Thor buried himself their skin smacked and Loki felt like his breath was being punched out of him. Already his cock was filling again, his body as greedy as his soul. He could come like this, he wanted to.

“I weakened magic that had stood for thousands of years, magic that repelled all before you. I let you in. You won this war because of me. I chose you, Thor.” Loki sneered the words, his hands sliding down to cover Thor's when he couldn't manage to hold onto Thor's arms any longer.

Thor snarled and fell forward to cover him. His arms slid under Loki's body and caged him in. Loki was caught, his cock rubbing the soft skin and fat covering the hard, straining muscle of Thor's stomach. Each thrust pushed so deep that all Loki could do was hold on as pressure built again even better than the first time.

He slid his legs up Thor's sides until he was bent in half beneath the golden king. The new angle had Thor hitting the right spot almost every thrust, the thickest part of his cock dragging against it until Loki was sobbing.

Thor bit his neck and held him tighter. “No more words?”

Loki keened and tilted his head to give Thor more access to his throat. “You were right, only a king can have a prince like me. Fill me, Thor. Leave me loose and leaking, give me your seed.”

His words earned a rough groan, the king above him trembling. Thor’s cock swelled even further and Loki was shaking, so close, almost, he just needed-

“Loki, _oh_.” Thor sounded broken and his hips stilled.

Loki's head slammed back into the pillow and he sobbed as he came between their bodies while Thor throbbed and filled him. He shook and writhed but Thor held him too tight for him to escape. A beast keeping hold of its prize. His orgasm ripped through him and Thor wouldn't let him go. They rode their highs together until finally Thor was beginning to go soft and his constricting grip eased. The first full breath Loki drew almost made him dizzy.

Slowly, gently, Thor slid his arms out from beneath Loki’s body and pushed back up to his elbows. His eyes were alight with wonder, hair falling from his braid that stuck to his skin with sweat.

“I have to have you again.” Thor whispered, then pressed a kiss to Loki's lips.

Loki laughed softly, voice hoarse. “So soon?”

Thor laughed, too, and Loki let the triumph wash over him. This, this was why he let himself be taken. This was why he betrayed his people. For this power. So long as Thor was worthy of him, Loki would take and give pleasure. He could even serve such a king, in as much as he could serve any aside from himself.

He kissed Thor and let his greed rule his lips, swallowing each moan as Thor yielded to him. The best beasts were the ones that could be harnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so bad at waiting lmfao. anyway here's the rest of it, let me know what you think!


End file.
